Tales of Avalor
by Nerdherder51
Summary: Previously a one shot, now a running anthology series of short humor stories surrounding the family and friends of Elena of Avalor. New Chapter 6: Back Problems!
1. Tales of the Jaquin

**Elena of Avalor**

 _Flight of the Jaquin_

* * *

High above the clear, blue waters and several miles from the coast, a Jaquin named Skylar glided among the winds and ocean breezes as he carried home his precious cargo: Elena, Crown Princess of Avalor. It is midafternoon and the pair are returning from making an important delivery.

"Oh man, how much longer until we reach home, Princessa?" Skylar moaned.

"Not long, Skylar," she answered. "We should see land in about twenty minutes."

The flying cat groaned even louder. "Did we have to do this right before dinner? My stomach is growling louder that I do."

"Sorry, I had to deliver that token of our esteem to Princess Sofia on her father's flagship before they were too far out at sea," the girl explained. "Isa took a little longer finishing her invention and Sofia's parents had a schedule to keep."

"Well couldn't we have stayed to eat aboard ship? I'm so-o hungry."

"Nope. I promised mi abuelo y abuela I would be back in time for a family dinner. It's been a week since we've all been able to sit down together. But as a reward, once we land you can enjoy a delicious meal of all the pescado you can eat.

"Mmm… I can just taste it now," Skylar spoke wistfully, rubbing his belly in anticipation. "Sweet, soft, flaky…" Skylar started biting the air in front of him, imagining the subtle, tender flavors of freshly caught fish in his mouth. "Nom, nom, nom. Huh? Aw…, it isn't real."

"Just a few more minutes, old friend," Elena said, patting him to soothe his aching belly.

"Oh, I just need a little something. A snack to tie me over. Anything…" Grousing and groaning, Skylar looked down in despair and spied the biggest school of fish he had ever seen swimming along just under the surface of the water. Quickly his eyes got big as saucers, his mouth watered and his heart raced at the very prospect of such a catch. " _F…food!_ " he cried out turning into a steep dive.

Elena shrieked as Skylar ripped through the air towards the waters below. "AAAAHH! Skylar! No! Wait! Stop! Pull up, pull up, pull u-up!"

 **~O~**

Isabel heard the door close. It had to be her sister Elena returning with Skyler from making the delivery. The young girl rushed into the main hall to greet her elder sibling, shouting at the top of her lungs. "Elena! Did she like her gift? Was she able to try it out? Why are you so late? Abuela and Abuelo were so disappoi…" Then she stopped in her tracks, confused. "Why are you all wet?"

Elena, who was soaked to the bone with hair plastered flat across her face, stormed her way across the main hall with a stiff, angry gait and answered through clenched teeth. "I… went… _fishing!_ "

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this short bit of fluff.**


	2. Fast Food

**Elena of Avalor**

 _Fast Food_

* * *

CRASH!

"What was that?" Elena asked after hearing the bone jarring sound.

"Gato estupido! Get out of my kitchen!"

"Abuela!" Crown Princess Elena and her younger sister Princess Isabel ran through the halls of the castle and threw open the doors of the kitchen. There they found the room a horrid mess with their grandmother laying on the floor, a bowl on her head and batter running down her face.

"Abuela, what happened?" the crown princess asked.

The two younger girls helped their grandmother to her feet. "Oh, that jaquin has destroyed my kitchen," she told her two grandchildren. "He came flying through here and overturned everything."

"Skylar? Why would he do such a thing?" Elena asked.

BASH!

"That was from the drawing room," Isabel said.

"Let's go," Elena commanded. They arrived moments later to find the room turned upside down and their grandfather laying across the chair. "Abuelo! Did Skyler do this?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Elena, I know he is a friend, but Skylar must be stopped."

SMASH!

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"Armando!" the sisters yelled together.

At the other end of the hall the pair found Armando, a palace servant and frequent confidant, seated against the wall with the torso of a suit of armor laying on his shoulders. "Help!" he moaned pitifully. The girls lifted the armor from him and set it aside. Once again it was Skylar, whom Armando described as racing through the hallways upturning everything in his path.

CLASH!

"Get out! Get out, you hear me?!"

That was the unmistakable voice of cousin Esteban. Esteban was the chancellor of Avalor and tended to be a bit a little too proud of his position. At this moment he was even more uptight than usual. The chambers of the Royal Council had been badly upset. Cousin Esteban was only slightly disheveled but was furious with the intrusion and demanded Skylar's capture and imprisonment for assault on his royal person.

Elena knew she had to smooth things over with Chancellor Esteban, but at the moment she had more pressing matters. She and Isabel moved from one room to the next, always one or two steps behind Skylar. Then, he came shooting down the hallway towards them. "Look out!"

"Help me, Princessa," Skylar shouted as he rocketed passed them.

"Was he flying?" Isabel asked.

"He didn't look it to me," Elena replied. To the sisters Skylar appeared as if he was being dragged around by his feathery tail.

"HELP!" Skylar shouted when he zoomed in the other direction.

"He's heading towards my room," Elena said, "maybe we can catch him there and find out what's going on."

Skylar, tail first, blasted into Elena's private bedroom and bounced from the walls, to the ceiling to the floor and back again. Luna and Migs, the others who made up the trio of flying jaquins burst in from the balcony and saw what was happening. "Oh I knew that was going to be trouble," Luna commented.

"Grab him!" Migs yelled.

They gave chase, following Skylar around the room. Elena and Isabel closed and guarded the doors to the hall and balcony, keeping them shuttered until Luna was about to outflank the terrified Skylar and drag him down.

"I got him, I got him," she yelled. "Well don't just stand there, give me a hand!"

Instantly Migs, Elena and Isabel piled on, holding Skylar as his tail yanked and flopped and squirmed about as if it had a mind of its own.

"Don't let go!" Skylar yelled, terrified of his own tail. Then, suddenly, the tail went limp and Skylar lurched forward. The four who held him down nearly lost their grip, but they refused to give up. Then Skylar started to make strange sounds. "Hack! Ka-ack! Huuaaaacccckkkk!"

"Uh oh, sounds like one nasty hairball," Luna said. "Watch out, here it comes."

Skylar expelled something which tumbled across the floor, covered in spit and saliva. It was a mouse dressed in white shirt and trousers with a red neckerchief. The mouse picked up a tiny sombrero meant just for him and put it on his head. In a heavy accent he yelled something at Skylar, "And that, gato, what you get for messing with the fastest mouse in all Mexico." Then he exploded out the French doors to the veranda yelling, " _¡Ándele! ¡Ándele! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Epa! ¡Epa! ¡Epa!_ _Yeehaa_!"

"Wait, was that… Speedy Gonzales?" Luna asked.

Skylar grabbed his poor belly and rolled over moaning, "Ooooh… That's the last time I try to eat fast food."

* * *

 **I guess Sylvester isn't the only cat who has problems catching Speedy Gonzales.**


	3. Meet and Greet Luncheon

**Disney's Annual Meet & Greet Luncheon**

* * *

"Good morning, Elena. Good to see you made it," a rabbit at the entrance greeted.

"Hi, Oswald, nice to have you back," Elena replied.

"Nice to be back. Ready to join the others?"

"Lead the way."

Elena, Crown Princess of Avalor, was received at the door by Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. The crown princess was attending an annual luncheon for all the Disney characters throughout the years. The meeting served mostly as a way to introduce new attendees while allowing regulars to catch up. The Disney management also used the opportunity to review the previous year and provide a preview of the upcoming year.

"Food service will begin shortly, but the bar is open," Oswald told the princess.

"But I'm only sixteen. I can't drink."

"Don't worry, princess, the bar only serves virgin drinks. Unless you happen to be near Captain Hook or Blackbeard's ghost. They both like to bring their own, if you know what I mean."

"That's okay, I'll stick with my Avaloran aguas frescas."

"Great! Let me show you where you'll be sitting."

Oswald directed Elena across the floor taking her by the lengthy buffet table where food was already being laid out. Among the delicacies included were foods from her native land such as tamales and burritos. Fresh salads alongside hot soups, deviled eggs and wedges of cheese were next. Seconds later the sound of crashing pots and pans erupted from the kitchen followed by the distinctive guffawing of Goofy and then the unmistakable squawking of Donald.

"Wait, is Donald the chef?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing," Elena said uncomfortably as a platter of Duck a l'Orange was set on the buffet. "Nothing at all."

"Oh that?" Oswald spoke up. "Don't worry, Donald just pretends its Daffy and it's all good."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm joking, Princess. That's not really duck. It's tofu."

"Oh, good. That could have been awkward."

WHOOOSH! Suddenly both were nearly bowled over by a powerful gust of wind. "What was that?" Elena exclaimed.

Oswald sighed. "I told those two to take it outside." WHOOOOSH! "Pay them no mind, princess. Vidia and Quicksilver are…" WHOOOSH! "…having a race to see who is…" WHOOOSH! "…the fastest. Come on, let's go before they…" WHOOOOSH! "…come back."

"Quicksilver? Why is he here?" Elena asked as the pair escaped the whirlwind the two contestants were starting to generate.

"Disney acquired Marvel Comics a few years ago, remember?" the rabbit informed her.

"Oh, right. Well, I can see how mixing those two was an unforeseen problem."

"Think that's bad, you should see Tinker Bell, Phineas & Ferb and Tony Stark go at it in an invention face off."

"Really? You know my sister Isabel loves to invent. Maybe I should mention it to her."

"No you shouldn't."

"Oh? How bad could it be?"

"In a word: Ultron!"

"Oooh, that was bad. Umm hmm. Very bad. Maybe I won't mention it to Isa after all."

"Good choice."

Elena continued to follow Oswald through the enormous hall, winding around large, round banquet tables covered with silk cloths, lovely flower arrangements at their center and in some cases populated with previously arrived guests. Along the way she spotted numerous familiar and less familiar Disney characters. Ariel and Eric waved at her as she walked by. She waved back, imploring them to call her when they got the chance. Elsewhere, twins Susan and Sharon were playing games with their parents… again.

Gurgi was making a beeline for the incomplete buffet as he excitedly told anyone who would listen that he liked "munchies and crunchies." At one table, the Cat from Outer Space was having a lengthy conversation with The Aristocats, while at another Basil, The Great Mouse Detective, was holding court explaining his methodology for deductive reasoning to a group held in rapt attention by his spellbinding oratory.

Elsewhere, Snow White was having a rather animated and apparently unpleasant conversation with Mary Margaret Blanchard, her counterpart from _Once Upon A Time_. Meanwhile, Dodger and Oliver were having a great old time chatting with Lady and the Tramp. At one table, the many familiar villainesses of Disney had gathered and were enjoying themselves swapping stories and sharing evil spells.

Across the room, Lambert the Sheepish Lion was doing sheep imitations for an amused Mustafa and his son Simba. In a rather strange sight, Indiana Jones and Marion were discussing married life with Han Solo and Princess Leia. "Those two men look so much alike, they could be twins," she observed.

"Think you're seeing double now? Wait till Tim "The Toolman" Taylor, Santa Clause and Mike Baxter get together. That's a real humdinger."

"Here is your seat, Princess," Oswald the Lucky Rabbit motioned graciously.

Elena looked over the seating arrangement. To her right was Condorman, whom Oswald mentioned didn't like being reminded that he had been almost totally forgotten since the Marvel Comics acquisition. "He's a perfectly good superhero lost in the shuffle. Or so he claims," Oswald clarified. "Awesome theme song, though. You should listen to it sometime."

"Thanks for the advice. Now who is on my left?"

"Oh, look at the time. Gotta go. Lots of work to do. Have a great…"

"WAIT!"

"Rats!"

"You can't be serious?!" Elena protested. "You're sitting me next to _him_? Why?"

"He's a popular guy," Oswald replied. "How can you go wrong?"

"But he wears that creepy black suit and that sound of heavy breathing he always makes, it gives me the shivers."

"It's supposed to."

"Well, can't I sit somewhere else? Maybe with Sofia or the other princesses?"

"Look, your high and mightiness. I'll lay it on the line for you. You're the new girl. That means you get to sit between these two guys. Now remember, whatever you do don't make your little friend angry. He doesn't like it when you make him angry."

"Oh, thanks for _that_ advice!"

"Besides, it's not like you're going to sit next to him all night long," Oswald told her trying to allay her fears. "Just through lunch and the morning speeches. Then you can mingle with all the cutie pie princesses you want. Enjoy!"

"Uugh! Well, I suppose he's right. How many longwinded speeches can these guys make, anyway? I think I just answered my own question." Then Elena tried to perk herself up. "Maybe he won't show up this year. I'm sure he's a busy guy."

Sadly, her prediction was inaccurate. First Woodrow Wilkins, aka Condorman, arrived in full costume. He politely introduced himself and his wife, Natalia Rambova Wilkins. Then he fell into inconsolable sobbing at the mere sight of Spider-Man web swinging his way across the building to his assigned seating.

"There, there," she said to him. "Maybe you could join those Avenger people."

"He tried," Natalia explained. "Apparently, they already have a bird themed hero. And his suit contains a jetpack."

"Oooh. Well, you're always welcome in Avalor. We could always use someone of your caliber."

"Really?"

"Sure."

The slight smile on Woody's face turned to wide eyed fear and horror. He slid his chair away from her and closer to the next table.

"Was it something I said," Elena asked. When she turned around, she understood Woody's reaction. The other guest had arrived.

Darth Vader.

"Oh, hello, Señor Vader," she said, trying not to sound frightened out of her mind.

Darth Vader said nothing. He merely sat down and looked straight ahead, not even acknowledging the presence of anyone else in the room. His imposing dark suit and heavy breathing unsettled Elena more than she could have imagined.

Elena, though, tried gamely to win him over with her personality. "Greetings. I am Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores of the Kingdom of Avalor." She even put out her hand to receive his.

Nothing.

"I was trapped in a magical amulet for forty one years before overthrowing an oppressive... oh, maybe I shouldn't bring that up. Um… so do you prefer Señor Vader or Señor Darth Vader or Señor Lord Vader?"

Still nothing. Just that creepy, heavy breathing of his.

"Um…, I lost my parents, but I still have my Abue… I mean grandparents, my younger sister and cousin assisting me as I rule Avalor. So…, uh…, how is your famil… ooh boy."

Vader slowly turned his head towards her. Then, in his deep, forbidding voice, spoke. "My mother lived as a slave until she died at the hands of the Sand People on my home planet of Tatooine. I murdered my wife in anger and my two children were taken from me at birth. Now they work tirelessly to overthrow the carefully managed Empire my master has created that brings order and civility to the galaxy and I am tasked with trying to stop them by any means necessary before they succeed."

Elena gulped. "…oh…" She searched hard for something, anything to say. Sadly, it was the absolute worst thing she could have blurted out. "…uh…well… have you considered therapy?" The instant those words slipped through her lips Elena face palmed with embarrassment. For a second she felt a tightness in her throat and was certain it came from Lord Vader himself.

Instead, he stood from his chair and excused himself. "Pardon me, there is someone here I recognize. Goodbye!" The Dark Lord of the Sith then turned and walked away, his black cape flowing regally behind him. Vader quickly joined Mustafa the Lion King for a brief exchange of pleasantries before he moved on to another table.

"Hey! How come he can move to another table?!" she rightfully complained. "What am I saying, I just annoyed Darth Vader enough he had to switch seats." Somehow Elena was both elated and mortified. "I annoyed someone enough _to make them switch seats_!" That was not an accomplishment a head of state should be proud of, even if that someone was Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Elena sighed. Maybe she should just try and enjoy the remainder of the luncheon. A good meal might soothe her nerves and ego. Just then someone else sat down beside her. He was dressed from head to toe in a red and black suit. He announced himself in a very informal fashion.

"Hi, Pool's the name, Dead's my game. Get it? Deadpool? Named after a Clint Eastwood movie. How're you doing?"

Elena was taken aback by his forwardness, but tried to remain composed. "Greetings, I am Crown Princess Elena Castillo Flores of the Kingdom of Avalor."

"By the way, you do know I'm not Ryan Reynolds under this mask, right," Deadpool joked. "He just really wanted to be me so badly he did that movie. And you do know that isn't really Anakin Skywalker in that black suit. It's just some tall guy with the voice of James Earl Jones dubbed over."

Confused, Elena tilted her head and arched her eyebrows.

"Oh I love that CGI, so expressive. Glad you were done by Disney and not Filmation," Deadpool added. "You would be totally expressionless throughout each episode. Just a completely blank stare."

"Who are you and why are you bothering me?" she asked of him.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but are seeing anyone? You know, got a boyfriend? Cause I could really get into you. Like several times a week into you."

"How dare you? I'm the Crown Princess of Avalor. And I'm sixteen years old."

"You know legally you are fifty seven!"

"If you will excuse me, Señor Deadpool, I need to talk to someone. Anyone. Señor Vader, wait for me!"

Deadpool sat up, annoyed. "You do know I'm not actually a pervert, I'm just written that way?!" he yelled. "What gives? I didn't get the girl. I have got to find a better class of fan fiction writer. Or is that a lower class of fan fiction writer? I can never keep those straight."

* * *

 **Note: For those who may not be aware...**

 **Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was a creation of Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks for Universal Pictures in the 1920's and 1930's. When Walt Disney separated from Universal to produce his own animation, Oswald remained as a property of Universal until 2006 when Bob Iger reclaimed the intellectual property rights in exchange for on screen personality Al Michaels to do play by play on Sunday Night Football, which is an NBC / Universal production. Since his return, Oswald has been featured in several Disney video games and had a cameo in the Mickey Mouse short _Get a Horse_! **

**Enjoy!**


	4. How we got here

**How we got here. A (sort of) prequel to _Fast Food_.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Speedy, but it's just not going to happen," the executive for Warner Bros informed the little mouse. "You're seen as a bad stereotype. It's been decided that the Hispanic population shouldn't be exposed to what you represent."

"And what would that be?" Speedy Gonzales, the self-proclaimed Fastest Mouse in All Mexico, asked in his thick south of the border accent. "That a stupid, American gringo cat was outsmarted by a simple, little mouse with a sombrero?"

"Yes, exactly. What? NO! No, that's not it all, Speedy. You've got this all twisted out of proportion."

"Oh, then explain to me?"

"Well, it has to do with some powerful lobbyists in Washington, D.C."

"And these lobbyists know better than my fans what they want to watch on television?"

"Now you're getting it."

"Are these lobby people like me?"

"Um, probably not."

"Hokay, bye!"

 **~O~**

"Well, you have a stellar resume, Mr. Gonzalez," John Lasseter, the Chief Creative Officer of Disney Animation Studios told Speedy Gonzales. "But we already have mouse mascot here at Disney. And I don't think you can apply for political asylum if you're still in the same state."

"Holy Frijoles! Now what do I do? I know!"

 **~O~**

"¡Ándale! ¡Ándale! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Epa! ¡Epa! ¡Epa! Yeehaw!"

"What was that?" Luna asked, as something small shot passed her in a blur of brown and white. Luna was one of several Jaquins, magical creatures that were part jaguar and part macaw, which were the state symbol of the Latin Kingdom of Avalor. Her two closest friends among the other Jaquins were Migs, who was generally level headed, and Skylar, who generally was not.

Replied Migs, "I don't know, but I think it was wearing a sombrero."

"I know exactly what that was," Skyler answered. "That's lunch."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Luna scolded him.

"Luckily, I'm not you," Skylar told her with a cheeky grin. "Now let's go, my fast food meal is getting away. Maybe if I'm lucky, it will have a toy inside."

"Skylar," Migs called out as the other Jaquin lit off after the speedy mouse, "you'll regret this. He'll only give you indigestion."

"Oh boy, I remember the last time that happened," Luna laughed uncomfortably. "Poor Armando spent a week scouring the walls and floors. Ooh, I can't go through that again."

"Neither could Armando," said Migs. "Now where did Skylar go?"

"I got him!" the other Jaquin yelled in joyous yelps of delight.

"He caught him?" Migs and Luna spoke in simultaneous disbelief.

"Yeah, I caught him and he was delic…HEY! YAAAAAAHHHH!" Skylar shot by in a blur, being dragged by his tail the end of which was in the shape of a little mouse with sombrero.

"We warned him," Migs said, shaking his head. "I'll go after him."

"I'll have Armando get the mop and pail," Luna added.

Skylar, dragged by his tail, went flashing through the castle up one hallway and down another. He moved so fast hardly anyone could tell who it was that had just blasted across their path. Only the panicked cries of the Jaquin gave any notice to whom or what this otherworldly presence in the castle was.

"Princessa! HELP! NO! NOT THE KITCHEN! NOT WITH ALL THE KNIVES EVERYWHERE! SAVE ME!"

* * *

 **I don't like dragging politics into my fan fiction, but when it comes to Speedy Gonzales I had to. Screw political correctness, I want Speedy and Porky Pig back on the air.**


	5. Taco Hell

**Taco Hell**

* * *

"O-hhh!" Skylar moaned, his arms cradling his pained gut. "Ooo-hhh, make it stop, make it stop!"

Elena and her sister Isabel had been called into the room to assess the situation. The crown princess took one look at the writhing, groaning Jaquin and shook her head in disgust. "Skylar! When are you going to learn?"

Luna, a smart mouthed female Jaquin, was standing over the squirming figure of her friend. "I don't think Skylar has the capacity to learn," she opined. "He's all stomach and no brains."

"Shush! Our friend is in need," Migs told her. Migs, another of Skylar's Jaquin friends was known for being level headed and reasonable. "Right now he needs our sympathy. When he is well then you can berate him for his poor eating choices."

"Well why can't I do it now?" Luna asked, with a defiant tone.

"Look at him, do you really think he cares at this very moment?"

"Good point."

Elena cradled Skylar's head while Isabel sympathetically stroked his wings.

"Did you eat Speedy Gonzales again?" Elena asked of her feline friend.

"No," he replied.

Elena cocked a disbelieving eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she asked him.

The Jaquin nodded. Then Skylar started turning funny shades of colors that were horribly unnatural. "Brrrrff Bgggg!" he moaned.

"What?" Elena asked.

"BRRFF BGGGG!"

"What's he saying?"

"I think he's saying 'barf bag'," Luna translated.

Elena looked confused. "Barf bag? Why would he need a-."

"BLLEEEAARRRGGGHHHH! HHHUUUOOOOOAAAGGGHHH!"

"…barf bag."

"Oh please don't tell me that's Speedy Gonzales all over your dress, Elena!" Isa trembled, eyes shut, as she covered her mouth and nose from the abhorrent smell.

Skylar flopped down, exhausted from the brief intensity of voiding his stomach contents. "I had Mexican food," he mumbled. "At Taco Bell."

"Taco Bell?" Luna cackled. "That's not Mexican food."

"I'm not even sure that's food," Migs added.

"Well, whatever it is, it's soaking through," Elena remarked as she moved away. "I better go change my dress before I start to lose my lunch. URK! Too late!"

 **~O~**

One week later during a meeting of the Royal Council. "Elena, what is this proposal to ban Taco Bell throughout Avalor?" Elena's grandfather Francisco asked.

"What is a Taco Bell anyway?" Naomi asked.

"Trust me, Naomi, you don't want to know," Elena told the young blonde, who was also a close friend and trusted advisor. "For the betterment of your stomach… and the sanctity of your wardrobe, you don't want to know."

* * *

 **I wrote this for one reason and one reason only: I hate Taco Bell. I live around lots of authentic Mexican and Tex / Mex food and Taco Bell doesn't even come close.  
**


	6. Back Problems

**Back Problems**

* * *

Skylar was resting quite comfortably on Elena's terrace. The sun was warm, the sky clear and hardly a single cloud was in sight. Elena, who had been busy at work trying to run the government, needed a break. She noticed Skylar lounging on the terrace in full sun and decided that was what she needed to clear her head from all the proposals, legislation and complaints she frequently read in a single day.

The Crown Princess sat down next to her favorite Jaquin as he napped the day away, not a care in the world. She began to stroke his back and a pleased smile came across his face. Princess Elena found it so relaxing she put her head on his shoulder and listened to his purring for a moment while she kept running her fingers through his fine and gentle fur.

The more Elena rubbed him, though, the taller his back became. At first it was a slight arch in response to her petting, but soon his spine reached up higher and higher, the smile on his face growing wider and his legs stretching out as he clearly enjoyed this activity.

Elena was tickled by his reaction, giggling as his arched back reached even higher than she was tall. His wings were outstretched, his legs stretched their fullest; even his toes were spread out in eager gratitude. Skyler couldn't have been happier. Then suddenly…,

 _*crick*_

 **~O~**

Luna and Migs could hardly control themselves. They flipped on their backs with paws wrapped across their belly in full throated amusement as Skyler twittered passed them on his tip toes. Elena had massaged him so much his back arched until it couldn't release leaving the poor Jaquin looking like a giant, multi colored horseshoe with wings reaching out in either direction.

"Wha-, what's wrong, Skyler!?" Luna finally managed to choke out between hearty guffaws, "...didn't your momma ever tell you that if you did that for too long your back would get stuck that way?"

Skyler, unamused, could only grit his teeth and mumbled, "Just! Get! Me! Out! Of! This!"


	7. Elena gets bugged

Isabel, the young Princess of Avalor, watched with joy as a winged creature with four legs and a long tail glided towards the castle and the terrace of Crown Princess' Elena's bedroom. Full of delight, Isabel bounded through the halls of the castle and up the stairs to greet her older sister. She burst into the room just in time to watch the flying Jaquin known as Skylar touch down with teen princess straddling across his back.

"Elena, you're home!" Isabel greeted happily. "How was your trip?"

Princess Elena dismounted Skylar and immediately fell to the ground. "Huuuaaargghh!"

"Elena?"

"Blluuuuurrrrggghhhh!"

"Oh my gosh, are you alright? Did you get sick flying? Did Skylar do his dangerous tricks again?"

"Hey, I know how important the Princessa is," Skylar protested. "I would never do that with her riding."

"Well then what happened?"

Elena managed to right herself for a moment, her face looking sickly green, her chest still heaving as though ready to vomit once again. She finally was able to moan her answer. "I… I swallowed a bug."


End file.
